


The Pool

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock shoots the bomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pool

They thought they had gotten off scot-free but they were wrong. Two seconds after Sherlock had gotten John out of that Semtex vest and slid it as far away from them as he could manage Moriarty walked back in claiming he’d changed his mind about letting them live. All it took was a nod of silent agreement from John and Sherlock mentally prepared himself to pull the trigger and shoot the bomb that had been strapped to his flat mate’s chest only a few minutes prior. John’s body language didn’t give anything away but Sherlock knew the army doctor definitely had something up his sleeve which would hopefully allow them to survive the blast.

As soon as Sherlock pulled the trigger John moved lightning fast and tackled the consulting detective into the pool. Whether the explosion had in fact killed Moriarty and his snipers he didn’t know but what he did know was that he couldn’t swim. The consulting detective held his breath for as long as he could before trying to stand up and finding that there was more pool than he had height. Sherlock kicked his legs and managed to reach the surface of the water long enough to gasp for breath before the weight of his waterlogged velvet suit dragged him back under again. He kicked for the surface again and managed to gasp out John’s name before his head was completely submerged yet again.

The next thing he knew there was a hand on his chest and he was being dragged towards the edge of the pool. Sherlock pulled himself out of the pool without John’s help but remained on the edge while he coughed up all the water he swallowed. Once John had extricated himself from the pool he made a bee line for Sherlock and stripped off the man’s velvet jacket before starting to check Sherlock over for injuries sustained during the bomb blast.

Sherlock started breathing easier with his jacket removed and when he finally stopped coughing he realized John was checking him for injuries and decided he should be doing the same. It wasn’t easy to get John’s cardigan off with his hands moving everywhere but eventually Sherlock managed it. Even with the cardigan off Sherlock couldn’t tell for sure if John was injured and he was still quite rattled from nearly drowning that his powers of deduction weren’t functioning like they should have been so he needed to get John’s shirt off as well.

He’d managed to get the buttons undone before John started dragging him to his feet. “We can’t stay here, it’s not safe. Sherlock we need to get out,” John told him trying to guide him towards the exit on the side of the building that was still standing. From his new standing position Sherlock could get a good look at John’s back and could see the damage the blast had done to it. It appeared that John had suffered some abrasions but nothing too bad. The recesses of his mind told him that that wasn’t possible but clearly given the fact that John was standing solidly by his side it was obvious that he had survived.

Neither man gave a thought to looking back to see if Moriarty and his snipers had survived and instead made their way away from the pool building in the event it collapsed. When John determined they were at a safe distance they sat down in the alley behind the building and he went back to checking Sherlock’s injuries. As John went to unbutton Sherlock’s shirt the consulting detective stopped him.

"I’m fine John," Sherlock said firmly, "I’m fine. Thanks to you."

With Sherlock’s words John finally stopped looking at Sherlock’s hands on his and looked into his eyes. In that one instant something changed between them and the next thing either of them knew they were kissing. John’s hands went back to fumbling with Sherlock’s buttons and when he grew frustrated he ripped the shirt of Sherlock’s chest causing the consulting detective to chuckle and mutter something about John being impatient.

Both men were too wrapped up in their own desire to hear the sirens approaching or notice when Lestrade and his team ran right through them on their way to the site of the explosion.


End file.
